


The Insanity of Obedience

by Elisha_Boltagon



Category: Inhumans (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Genre: AU, Based on a scene in the Inhumans TV show trailer, F/M, Game of Thrones-esque
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisha_Boltagon/pseuds/Elisha_Boltagon
Summary: When 18 year old Princess Crystal is taken captive during her cousin Maximus' coup of Attilan, her life takes a dark turn. Maximus is determined to solidify his hold on his brother's kingdom by any means necessary. Despite his madness, she finds herself succumbing to his will. As she becomes more his creature, body and mind, she struggles to hold on to her sanity, and her sense of right and wrong... Can she find a way to freedom before Maximus the Mad's plans come to fruition?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeb/gifts).



Crystal lay in her bed, heart pounding rapidly. It had been nearly a month since Maximus had taken over Attilan and she had been imprisoned. Her sister Medusa remained on the loose, free with her husband, the true king Black Bolt, their son Ahura and their three cousins Karnak, Gorgon and Triton. Only she had not been able to get away when Maximus' forces took over the city. But she was free to wander the palace, not thrown in a prison cell. Crystal knew what that likely meant. Black Bolt and Maximus, as sons of the former king Agon, both had the right to claim the title of king, but the right of queenship was in her family. For a strong claim to the throne, Maximus needed Medusa or her. Without one of them, he would not be accepted.

Maximus would lose patience waiting for Medusa to be recaptured. Crystal knew he thought that her sister cared more for luxury and comfort than she did for Black Bolt, but he was crazy. Medusa would never return, unless it was to cast Maximus from his ill-gotten throne.

She had had to listen to his plotting for several days now, becoming more and more disconcerted as he spoke to himself. Maximus was laying his plans. He would impregnate her. A marriage wasn't necessary, he'd assured himself once. Just a child.

Crystal though about when he would come for her. Would he kiss her? Would he threaten her? She felt sick and her hands trembled as she imagined him laying over her, her wrists in his hands. His lips on her neck, his sigh of pleasure.

"You are beautiful," He had been telling her lately, and, "I will make you a queen, if you please me."

Crystal rolled over in bed, pressing her palms to her eyes. Should she struggle when he came for her, or would it be better if she were docile? She knew if she fought he would hurt her and have his way anyway. If she didn't fight would it be over more quickly? Or would he take his time either way? Would he pleasure her? Would he change her mind with his touch? She had heard stories of women dragged into dark alleys having their fear turned to desire. Was that preferable?

Why hadn't her sister, her family, come for her yet, to get her out of here? The thought that she'd been forgotten made her eyes burn. A lump formed in her throat.

A noise in the hall outside her bedroom (prison) made her jolt upright, hand pressing against her mouth, tears forgotten. She could almost hear him turning the key. Entering the room. He was here to rape her. It would hurt and she was scared. Would she scream as he forced himself on her? She didn't want him to touch her, she didn't want this! When he was done should she strangle herself with the blankets?

She lay back down. Would he be angry when he discovered she was a virgin? Or would he laugh?

"I hope you're not a whore," he had hissed into her ear, earlier that day. "I'll feel disappointed if you aren't pure."

If he asked her if she enjoyed it, what should she say?

The lock clicked and suddenly Crystal felt eerily calm. Her pounding heart settled as the door opened and Maximus came in. It was happening. No more waiting. No more wondering. He would take her now. No more waiting, dreading. She lay still as he flung the blankets off her and rolled her nightdress to her waist. His eyes glittered in the darkness.

"Ready to begin?"

She made no noise as his hands gripped her thighs and pulled them apart. He then reached for his own pants. As he removed them Crystal wondered why she didn't move or scream. Her hands felt like lead and her legs were paralysed.

"I expected more crying," Maximus said, pushing his pants to his knees. His manhood hung in the air, hard and erect already. He had prepared himself before coming.

Crystal remained silent. Was her heart even beating anymore?

"You have nothing to say?"

"I do not consent to this," she replied, her voice flat and emotionless. But she still didn't move.

Maximus re-positioned her legs, so her feet were on the bed and her knees in the air. "I don't care if you consent or not."

He shifted her underwear out of the way and pressed himself against her entrance. He paused there, a hand moving to her clothed breast. He toyed with her through the fabric, and bent over to stare in her eyes. She stared back, and wondered what Medusa felt the first time Black Bolt entered her. Was she afraid? Excited? Happy?

"I'm going to fuck you," Maximus said. "I'm going to fuck you every night until you're pregnant."

"I know."

His breath was ragged. Crystal waited, still and unmoving. She almost didn't care anymore. Why was that? Why did she accept this so readily when she had feared it for so long?

Maximus didn't kiss her as he entered. He held himself on his elbows above her, staring down. Searching. What was he looking for? Did he want her to scream? To beg him to stop? To tell him to move faster?

It did hurt. She was unready and he was too big. It hurt, but she didn't whimper in pain. Funny. She thought she'd cry more and it would hurt less. He thrust into her, grunting, not kissing her, not speaking. He knelt back, still inside her, and pushed her legs further apart and thrust harder.

He didn't finish until he threw her nightgown over her head and kissed her breasts and clamped a hand over her throat. Then he finished, loudly, obviously, and pulled his pants back up. He put her underwear back into position and sighed as she lowered the nightdress so she could see.

'I'm coming back tomorrow," he said.

"I know."

"Tomorrow. And the next night."

"I know."

He grunted. He stood and pulled the blankets back over her, stroking her blonde hair back from her face, and smiling. "Goodnight, little cousin."

He left. Crystal rolled over, thought about what had happened, and wondered why she didn't feel broken or empty. She felt nothing at all. She wondered if the next night would be the same. Why hadn't she fought? Why wasn't she sobbing now, grieving for her lost purity? What was wrong with her, that she felt nothing? She fell asleep wondering.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal learns a bit more about the rules of Maximus' political 'game', and struggles to find a way to cope.

The next morning, upon waking, Crystal initially thought (hoped) the whole thing had been a nightmare, but the ache and soreness she felt upon moving proved her wrong. Shuddering, she sat up, trying not to wince. A few minutes later, a knock sounded at her door, and she jumped, tensing. Surely Maximus wouldn't come in here now? She stared, wide eyed, clutching at her blankets to hide her trembling, as the door opened.

Marista, a purple skinned Inhuman woman who had been one of Medusa's attendants before Maximus seized power, stepped lightly into the room, her posture tense. Crystal sagged with relief. Marista, at least, was loyal to her family... right? She wouldn't turn on her...

Marista all but ran over to Crystal, hastily curtseying, her eyes intent. "Your highness! Are you well?" Her voice was low, urgent. "No-one has seen you since... things changed." She looked anxiously back at the doorway. "I am relieved to find you safe."

Crystal suppressed a bitter laugh. Safe? She wished she was... "Marista, have you heard from my parents?" They lived out in the city, not in the palace proper, and she had no idea where they were, or if they'd been harmed when Maxmus' forces took over Attilan. "Or..." Crystal's heart skipped a beat. "Is there word from... anyone else?" She didn't dare mention Black Bolt, Medusa or her other cousins, not when any number of Maximus' spies could be listening.

"No, my lady." Marista spoke slowly, choosing her words carefully. "No-one is being admitted into or out of the palace grounds at present, and all who are loyal to the new king," a slight tinge of sarcasm edged her voice now, barely noticeable, "Are being awarded positions within the royal guard, no matter what else their history- or crimes. There is no sign of... any opposition to Maximus within Attilan."

Crystal winced. So she was utterly at Maximus' mercy for the time being, and could expect no help, with her closest family either vanished from Attilan or unable to get to her. She took Marista's hand, squeezing it gratefully. "Thank you for.... taking the time to speak with me, Marista."

The handmaiden nodded, then went to speak again-

And her face went blank, her eyes looking glazed. Crystal stared. "Marista?"

A low chuckle from the door made her start; Marista didn't react at all. Crystal's eyes shot to where Maximus now leaned in the doorway, smirking. Her stomach churned as she looked back at Marista, noting the signs. "You've taken control of her."

Maximus raised a brow. "Of course! I can't allow anyone who gets close to you to have total free will, can I?" He looked genuinely puzzled as he stepped closer. "We don't want any traitors to my rule getting too close, do we?" He spoke as if they were a team, reaching to take her hand. She wanted to scream and snatch her hand away, force him away from her, but she didn't, too fearful of what he might do to Marista while the woman could not disobey him.

"But," Maximus continued. "I thought you would enjoy having a familiar face around, so I will allow her to attend you as she once served Medusa, with most of her own thoughts free... provided you do not make a needless fuss when we address our people later this morning."

Crystal went cold. "A public address?" Now, when he had not let her set foot outside in a month? "Why?"

He grinned. "Why, to announce that you and I have grown closer, of course! That we love one another, and while you are too young to marry, we will still be sharing our lives from now on. That way, when our child is born, there will be less dissension from the commoners."

Crystal stared in shock. "If you think for one second that I will--"

"ARRGH!" Marista screamed, clutching her skull, doubled over in pain.

Crystal stared at her in horror, before looking back at Maximus, who was smiling, arms folded. He quirked a brow. "You were saying?"

"Don't hurt her!"

"Will you do what's best for our people, then?" Maximus' tone was so light, he could have been discussing the weather, utterly uncaring that Marista was screaming.

Crystal's eyes shot from Marista to Maximus, her heart sinking.

"If you need further instruction, that can be arranged... I am sure you'd like to see your parents, wouldn't you, little cousin?"

Crystal's blood ran cold.

"That could be arranged easily enough," Maximus smiled charmingly, ceasing his torment of Marista, who straightened up, breathing heavily, her face and eyes still eerily blank; Crystal doubted she could hear any of this conversation unless Maximus wanted her to. "Of course, the manner in which you see them depends on your conduct when we make our announcement." He clapped cheerfully, ignoring Crystal's glare. "So! Which will it be? Do we make a happy speech to our people about our new circumstances or do I have to teach you, through the pain of others, of the price of disobedience?"

Crystal looked at Marista, helpless in Maximus' mental control. She imagined her parents, writhing in pain as he tortured them. She couldn't let that happen. She spoke through clenched teeth. "I'll do as you ask."

"Excellent." He came and sat beside her. "Now kiss me good morning, my love."

Bile rose in Crystal's throat as he leaned closer. She attempted to merely kiss his cheek, but his hand cupped the back of her head, pressing her mouth to his. She squeezed her eyes shut, imagining she was anywhere else, as he kissed her hotly, his tongue snaking into her mouth. She was tempted to bite him, but knew he would make her regret it.

"Mm..." He pulled back, a blissful look in his eyes, as he caressed her face. "You are lovely... and all mine."

Crystal pressed her lips together, not trusting herself to respond. Maximus stood.

"We will make our announcement on the public vids screens at mid-morning. I will have breakfast sent here to you. And I would appreciate it if you would look the part of princess when you appear at my side." He glanced disdainfully at the tunic and trousers she normally wore. "I want to see you in a gown." He headed for the door. "Marista can help you find something fit to wear, I'm sure. I'll leave you to explain the situation. After the speech, if all goes well, and the people accept it, I'll have Quelin and Ambur sent for. You can see your parents- briefly."

With that, he was gone. Crystal clenched her fists, wanting to scream at the hopelessness of her situation. What was she meant to do?!

Marista's face lost the blank look and she blinked repeatedly, confused. "Forgive me, Princess, my thoughts wandered." She winced a little.

Crystal stood abruptly, moving to her side. "Are you well?" If Maximus had done real damage...

"Yes, your highness." Marista looked puzzled. "Just a slight headache."

"Alright." Crystal steeled herself. "Maximus wishes me to join him for a public address later this morning, and wishes me to be attired as a true princess." She had no intention of telling Marista what the speech was about, if the older Inhuman remembered nothing of her talk with Maximus. Best to keep it that way, to keep Marista safe.

Marista was scowling, so Crystal quickly elaborated. "It's best I do as he wants for now, until I can find a safe way out of this mess."

That got a slow nod from Marista, and she moved without further comment to Crystal's wardrobe, to choose a gown for her.

A knock on the door heralded the arrival of breakfast, and Crystal tried to focus on the meal, then on getting ready in the gown Marista had chosen. She spoke as little as possible trying not to think about what she would have to do in less than an hour- pretend to be Maximus' willing lover in front of the entire populace of Attilan.

All too soon, it was time, and Maximus was leading her to the balcony they would speak from. Their words would be broadcast throughout the whole city.

Crystal willed herself not to vomit and fought to keep her face calm and happy as Maximus spun his fictitious tale, about how they had had feelings for each other for a long time, and were glad to now have the chance to act on it.

"And so Princess Crystal will be my consort, aiding me in ruling our fine city, until she is of an age to marry in truth." Maximus finished, beaming, throwing an arm around her, holding her flush against him, and without warning, giving her another forcible kiss.

She had no idea how many, if any, of their people were believing this story, but Maximus was a credible liar, so most likely would. In that moment, she knew, all eyes were on them. She could push him away, attack him, scream that this was all a lie to consolidate his stolen power.... Images of Marista, and her parents, and of countless others who could and likely would suffer if she spoke against Maximus with no allies on her side that he could not take from her with his mind-control.

The cost to their people, the number that might be hurt or killed if she incited a rebellion now, did not bear thinking about.

So she continued smiling as Maximus' fingernails dug into her wrists as a silent warning, and nodded happily, pretending that this farce was what she wanted, all she wanted.

This _madness_  would not last forever. Things would be put right. She just had to survive until then. For her people's sake.

And if a child was conceived because of Maximus' nightly 'visits'.... well, she would deal with that if and when it happened. Randac willing, it would not happen!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal gets more entangled in Maximus' twisted mind games, but then events take an unexpected turn...

Crystal found the visit from her parents was harder to deal with than the public address had been. It took place the day after she and Maximus had made their 'announcement', after another horrific nightly visit from Maximus. As well as raping her, and reaching his climax by strangling her, he'd made a point of gripping her wrists until the bones cracked, leaving purple marks that she had to wear gloves to hide, as a 'warning' of worse things to come if she didn't convince her parents that their relationship was genuine. She shivered at the memory, rubbing her arms, which were wrapped round her protectively, as Maximus showed Quelin and Ambur into the parlor. Four of his personal guards followed, stationing themselves at the two doors to the room, so even as Maximus left, smiling, Crystal was not left alone to speak with her parents in private. If she had been, she might have tried to tell them the truth- but Maximus doubtless knew that, and every word she said would be repeated back to him. She couldn't chance it.

So she accepted her mother's embrace, letting herself feel safe for a scant few minutes, and forced a smile for her father when Quelin looked at her, his eyes uneasy.

"Crystalia, what's been going on? We believed you departed from Attilan with your sister. Then rumors flew for over a month that you were still here, but none had seen you, and now we hear that you and Maximus are... _lovers_?"

Crystal had to fight back a shudder at his words. _I have to convince him, or Maximus will have him hurt, or worse..._  She attempted an innocent smile. "I don't know what you'd have me say, Father. If you heard our speech, you know what has been happening. Maximus and I have publicly admitted our feelings for one another." Bile rose in her throat as she spoke, and she prayed her expression gave nothing away.

Ambur spoke up. "Truly? Because, before... things changed, I always believed you and Maximus had very little to do with each other. It is odd that you come to such a revelation now, when Maximus rules the city."

"Strangely convenient as well, that this happens now, when no-one remains with the power to refuse Maximus anything." Quelin added, his eyes narrowed.

Crystal's heart pounded. Her father had always noticed too much. But if he kept pressing the issue, she might give something away, about what Maximus had been doing to her, and then, if Quelin challenged Maximus, while he was still king... The outcome did not bear thinking about. Images of her father being imprisoned, tortured, even executed for treason, taunted her mind, making her feel sick. That could not happen! But Quelin clearly did not believe the story Maximus was trying to convince their people of, them being lovers...

Crystal took a shaky breath and took her father's hands in her own. Somehow, she had to persuade him to leave this subject alone, without giving anything away. "Papa, please. My situation is not so bad. I am as safe as I can be within Attilan at present, and..." She thought fast, "If I am at Maximus' side, I will be able to exert some influence over him in time. I could prevent him from being too harsh on our people, given that he has little experience of ruling. It's the best we can hope for with things as they are."

Quelin nodded slowly. "As long as you are unharmed.."

She broke eye contact, unwilling to lie to his face. "I will be fine." She longed to ask if there had been any news of the royal family that had fled Attilan, as news and rumors often circulated in the city but did not reach within the palace walls. But asking in front of Maximus' guards was out of the question. He would be told, and then he would make her suffer for inquiring after his 'enemies', she had no doubt.

For the rest of the visit, she put aside thought of her current situation, asking after her parents' health, and how they- and others- were managing under Maximus' regime. Well enough, it seemed so far, or so her parents assured her. She doubted they'd tell her if it weren't the case, of course, but for now, this was the only source of information she had.

All too soon, Maximus returned, and stated that he needed Crystal's help with a diplomatic matter, and so, sadly, Quelin and Ambur had to leave. Surrounded by guards, they had little choice, so they said their farewells and took their leave. Quelin met Maximus' gaze as they left. "It was kind of you to let us visit our daughter today, your Majesty." His tone gave no indication whether he was being sarcastic or not. "Perhaps soon you will permit her to visit our home as well? No doubt she grows weary of being confined to the palace."

Maximus inclined his head. "Of course, Uncle. She can visit you as soon as the political upheaval of my new reign has settled, if the royal palace does not satisfy her." But the look he gave Crystal as Quelin followed Ambur from the room promised trouble.

As soon as their footsteps had receded, he took her by the arm and led her towards the stairs, his face charming as usual, his eyes black with some suppressed emotion. Crystal couldn't break his grip so had no choice but to follow as he led her up two flights of stairs, to.... his bedroom? Her blood ran cold and she froze. _No, please, no, not now._

He dragged her into the room, closing and locking the door, before moving and standing directly in front of her.

"Your father seems to think you tire of the life you lead here in the palace." His tone was positively charming, but the look in his eyes was ominous as a stormcloud.

Crystal shook her head. "N-no--"

"So what have you been saying, little Crystal?" He moved closer, so his superior height made him loom over her. "Have you been complaining about your life here? Telling tales?"

"No! I wouldn't--"

Maximus' hand twisted into her hair, twisting and making her cry out. Tears sprang to her eyes.

"Do I need to point out that if I hadn't _graciously_  kept you here, you would either be on the run in the human world with the other _traitors_ , or rotting in a cell?"

Crystal tried to shake her head, to apologize for her father's words, but Maximus' grip tightened, and he yanked her hair so hard she fell to her knees in front of him.

Maintaining his grip in her hair, he smirked down at her, eyes gleaming now. "This is how it should be, you on your knees before your King." He stepped closer, breathing heavily, beginning to unfasten his belt. "Now. Let's... discuss... how you can make up for your father's words."

Crystal closed her eyes, feeling ill, knowing what he was going to force her to do, knowing she could do nothing to stop him, and forced her mind to go blank, imagining she was anywhere but here, and this wasn't happening.

Afterwards, she ran to the washroom and rinsed her mouth several times, desperate to get the disgusting taste out of her mouth, while Maximus lounged on his bed, chuckling.

Shuddering, she knew she'd have to pass him to get out of his rooms, and squared her shoulders, determined not to let him see her crying or cowering. She moved quickly from the washroom to the door, but Maximus moved like a striking snake, grabbing her and forcing her down onto the bed, straddling her.

"Did I say we were done yet?" He laughed, a sound tinged with madness and lust. "I should thank you for getting me ready to take you. Who knew that little mouth would be so skilled?" He used his legs to force hers apart. Crystal shut her eyes so she didn't have to look at him, but it didn't stop her from feeling his hardness pressed against her groin. He leered down at her, pulling at her clothes, and Crystal snapped. This time she fought back, clawing at him, trying to throw him off her. It didn't do any good. He backhanded her across the face, grabbing her hair again, looking almost excited by the violence. He slammed his mouth into hers, tongue forcing its way into her mouth.

She bit him. He winced, then spat blood in her face, hitting her again before releasing her hair and gripping her throat.

She panicked as her air supply cut off, struggling harder, but to no avail. Her vision blurred as Maximus sneered at her, but she could still hear his smug voice. "Remember, whether you live or die is down to me and only me. I'd stay on my good side if I were you, _Princess_."

Then she lost consciousness.

When she came to again, she was alone, clad only in the blanket that covered Maximus' bed, her clothes strewn over the floor. Her throat was raw from his choking her, and bruises marked her skin. Feeling sick, she sat up, trembling. She could tell from her aches and pains that he'd forced himself on her while she was unconscious. She didn't know if not being awake made it better or worse.

Quickly grabbing her clothes, she dressed and fled his room, thankful she hadn't had to see him again yet. Reaching her own rooms, she immediately had Marista draw her a bath and sat and scrubbed at her skin til it felt raw.

It didn't make her feel any less filthy.

Later, at Maximus' request, she joined him for dinner. Nausea swirled within her at the thought, but she was afraid he would 'punish' her again if she refused. The meal was a struggle to get through- having to sit beside Maximus as if they were close, when she wanted to run from him and never look back. It must have shown in her face, because when he leaned past her to reach for a new dish, he whispered in her ear.

"Breathe a word to anyone of our games, or try to run, and I'll have both your parents executed for treason without trial."

She had no idea how she got through that meal, feeling the weight of his threat crushing her. But get through it she did, and that night's 'game' as well.

After that, as the days passed, she tried to avoid Maximus' company as much as she could, though nothing could stop him from 'visiting' her each night, or as and when he felt like it during the day. Days became weeks, and Crystal got better at being impossible to find during the day, which meant she was safe. Public engagements that required her presence were few and far between, and she got the impression Maximus was using her both as a trophy piece and a hostage to keep their people from revolting as he made and enforced harsher laws.

Nor had she seen her parents again, despite Maximus' earlier words, so her only company was Marista, and any other servants that she encountered. Unable to leave the palace without permission, and afraid to ask for said permission, Crystal grew used to life indoors. As long as she could spend her days in peace, she would be content. She'd have to be.

But, when three months had passed since her 'relationship' with Maximus began, and she was happily reading, concealed and all but impossible to locate in the massive library, a sudden thought made her blood run cold. _She hadn't had her monthly bleed_. Not once since Maximus began forcing himself on her.

Had Maximus got his wish? Was she actually pregnant?

Her book dropped from nerveless fingers. It couldn't be... She didn't _want_  a baby, had no idea what to do with one, she was only eighteen!

A decision came to her rapidly. She didn't want this, not now, not ever, not with Maximus. So she would just rid herself of it. Heart pounding, she left the library and made her way to the medical wing, praying no-one would notice her. Getting there, she was relieved to see Vinatos, who had been Chief Royal Physician, for as long as she could remember. He had tended her mother when she was born, she knew, and had helped Medusa birth Ahura. Surely he would not betray her to Maximus if she asked for his help?

Catching Vinatos' eye, she beckoned him to come over to where she stood, so overhearing their talk would be harder.

"Your highness." Vinatos bowed as he joined her. "How may I help you?"

Tears brimmed in Crystal's eyes as she explained, as quickly as possible, that she feared she might be pregnant and wanted it gone, if it were true.

Vinatos gave her a long studied look, noting how tired she appeared, and the fading bruises on her fair skin, and frowned. "My lady, your... relationship... with our new (so called) King... I have to ask--"

"No, Vinatos, you don't." Crystal swallowed hard. "He is our King, so there's nothing that can be done about... anything."

He opened his mouth as if to speak, then changed his mind, though his eyes were worried. "If you are certain..."

"I am. Could you just confirm or deny my suspicions, please?"

Vinatos nodded, retrieving the device he would need to carry out a scan. A few minutes later, Crystal had her answer- she was indeed pregnant.

She burst into tears, fighting to keep herself silent. She struggled to think rationally. She knew, but Maximus didn't. That was good, she could be rid of it and he need never know. _There will be hell to pay if he finds out you willingly destroyed his child,_  a voice in her mind pointed out. Trying not to think about that, she pressed a hand to her stomach, gasping as she felt the slight bulge. "How far along..." She didn't realize she'd spoken aloud until Vinatos frowned.

"Given that the average Inhuman pregnancy only lasts around four months, I would say you are around two months along, my lady."

 _Two months_... Crystal knew enough of her people's biology to know that by now, what she carried was no longer a bundle of cells, but a rapidly growing baby. A _baby_. One that hadn't asked to be conceived, and hadn't chosen its parents. What right did she have to destroy it? It was Maximus' child, yes, but hers as well.

A lump rose in her throat as she realized she couldn't bring herself to get rid of it. Shakily, she managed to tell Vinatos as much.

He shook his head, but his thoughts were impossible to determine. "It is as you wish, your Highness." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "But rest assured, none will hear of this from me. And if you ever need aid, seek me out. I know where my true allegiance lies. With _our king_ , and his loyal family, as it always has." The emphasis he placed on his words made it clear that he referred to the true king, Black Bolt, no matter what Maximus might believe.

Crystal nodded her thanks and left, still feeling emotionally worn out and dazed. In two months, she was going to be a parent.

But a still more terrifying prospect loomed: telling Maximus. This was what he had wanted, but still she had no way of predicting his reaction.

She resolved to tell him now, get it over with, preferably in front of others so he could not hurt her again. _And maybe, now he's going to have the child he wants, he will start leaving me be_.

She found Maximus in the throne room, ending the day's council session. Approaching the throne without meeting his eyes, she curtsied, then approached when he beckoned her with a grin.

"Well, well, it is not common for my lovely princess to visit me here. A matter of some import must be at hand." Maximus looked utterly relaxed and cheerful at present, but Crystal had learned that meant nothing. He'd looked this way seconds before striking her in the past.

Taking a deep breath, she smiled at him, cupping her hands on her stomach, knowing he would understand the unspoken message, while also feeling an urge to protect the unborn child from its father.

Maximus' eyes widened. "You... you're not... Are you...?"

Crystal nodded. "Yes, Maximus. I'm expecting a child." _I hope you're happy now._

He rose, moving towards her, looking stunned. His hand covered hers. "A child... an heir." His face split into a huge grin. "My son!"

 

_**To be continued...** _

__

 


	4. Chapter 4

The announcement of her pregnancy had been made to Attilan's populace the same day she had told Maximus, and Crystal felt as if she'd sleepwalked through it, or dreamed it. The idea of having a baby just seemed surreal. There had been one benefit so far: Vinatos had told Maximus outright that Crystal needed as much rest as possible, to ensure the child's health. With the healer's words, and daily visits, Crystal had been essentially left alone for the past two months, at least at night, and Maximus had not hurt her again. He had however spent more time in her company, in extremely good moods, constantly discussing the son he was certain she carried, even having an extravagant nursery set up down the hall from Crystal's room, decorated for a young prince, though he'd also allowed a bassinet and some basic babycare items to be placed in Crystal's room. She'd asked for neutral colors, as she fully believed she carried a girlchild, but had not dared to risk provoking Maximus' temper by saying so. Nor had she gotten the courage to ask Vinatos to confirm or deny it, for fear of what Maximus might do if her instinct was right. He had his heart set on a son, an heir to rule after him. The thought made Crystal snort in disbelief- as if Maximus' reign would continue long enough for his child to take his place! Black Bolt would return and reclaim his throne long before this child was grown. He _had_  to.

The baby kicked and Crystal groaned, rubbing her swollen belly, marvelling, as always, at how big she now was. How had the remaining two months of this pregnancy gone by so fast? Vinatos had stated that he thought she would deliver within the next week. The thought sent terror coursing through her. How was she going to care for a tiny helpless newborn? She didn't know what to do! She wanted her parents and sister here, to help her. Of course, if Medusa were here, then so too would be Black Bolt, and Crystal would never have gotten in this mess in the first place! Longing for her family's company mingled with her growing resentment that there had been no word from them, nor any trace of them, for these last five months. Where had they _gone_  after leaving Attilan? Had she been utterly forgotten, or did they somehow not know she was Maximus' captive? Or- worse- did they simply not care? She hadn't been an important figure before, she was the youngest member of the Royal Family, after all, just the Queen's little sister.... Had they decided she wasn't worth the risk of saving?

Footsteps outside her room distracted her, and she looked up, prepared to greet her attendant Marista with a smile, and was utterly stunned to see her parents in the doorway. Her jaw dropped. Maximus hadn't allowed Quelin and Ambur in here since their first visit, months ago. She glanced worriedly behind them- had he brought them here now? If not.... the thought of his anger if he found out she'd seen her parents without permission made her shudder. "Mother, Father, if Maximus finds--"

"Maximus is with Auran," Quelin cut her off. "She has agreed to keep him occupied with updating security measures for at least an hour." He examined his daughter, fighting the urge to scowl at her pregnant stomach- as if he didn't know how that had come about! 'Maximus' lover', indeed- he knew from Vinatos' private calls to him exactly what the healer suspected was going on behind the palace's closed doors, and noting Crystal's wan, drawn face and the hollow look in her eyes, found he believed it wholeheartedly. Maximus had _forced_  himself on Crystal- an adolescent and his own cousin!- and now she was about to give birth to his child. It made Quelin sick with rage, but he was powerless to do anything except speak with others who opposed Maximus' reign, until they heard from the true king. Mander, Azur, Korath and Milena- all kin, by blood or marriage, of the deceased former king Agon- were reaching out to as many people as they could, seeking allies, while Auran (the chief of Attilan's security, who'd clung to her position by feigning utter loyalty to Maximus when he seized power, while helping the rebellion from the start) kept an eye out for any sign of Black Bolt and the other royals. Vinatos acted as their eyes within the palace- watching Maximus and his allies, and protecting Crystal as much as he could without giving himself away. All they could do was wait, and swell their ranks as unobtrusively as possible. Crystal, sadly, could be told none of this- there was too great a risk of her giving something away, as she was alone with Maximus so often. And there was no way of taking her from the palace and keeping her hidden- Maximus knew Attilan too well for Crystal to be kept hidden there, and she could go nowhere else in her condition. The frustration of it all made Quelin grind his teeth.

Ambur, meanwhile, had moved to embrace her daughter, being careful not to put too much pressure on her bump. It looked obscene, to Ambur's eyes- her youngest daughter, still a child herself, on the verge of having her own baby. This was _wrong_. Especially considering how the child had likely been conceived... But she would never let Crystal know that. Her daughter needed support right now- this was not _her_  fault, and there would be time enough later to worry over the child's paternity. She stroked blonde hair back from Crystal's face, smiling. "How are you?"

"Tired, mainly. And uncomfortable. This little one's kicking like mad today." Crystal grimaced as a strange pain pulled her stomach taut, then tried to smile reassuringly. Her heart had begun to pound, however: she had had heartburn a few times due to the pregnancy, but this sharp clenching pain in her belly was new. Would Ambur know what was going on?

"Mother, when you had--" Another pain gripped her, and she visibly winced this time, breathing heavily until it ebbed.

Ambur peered at her worriedly, her eyes piercing. Before Crystal could speak again, she felt a strange dampness on the couch where she sat, and frowned, trying to stand.

Water gushed from her the moment she got to her feet, and she gasped as the floor was soaked. Sharp pains, her waters breaking... she knew what this meant, but it couldn't be happening now, she wasn't ready for this yet, it was too soon!

Ambur was at her side, holding her close reassuringly as Quelin raced from the room. Crystal stared after her father, wide-eyed. Where was he going?

Ambur cradled her head as she had when Crystal was a child. "Ssh, it's alright, your father is going to fetch Vinatos. You'll be alright, sweetheart."

Another contraction hit and Crystal nearly doubled over in Ambur's embrace. She clung to her mother's arm, already nearly in tears from the pain. "Mama..."

"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere, love." Letting Crystal lean on her, Ambur began a slow walk back and forth, talking gently to try and distract Crystal from her pains. "Just breathe deeply, good girl, relax... there's nothing to worry about."

"Maximus thinks... it's a boy," Crystal managed between breaths. "It... isn't... and when he finds out..."

"Everything will be alright," Ambur reassured her daughter, though Crystal's words had worried her. If Maximus had done all this for a son and heir, and Crystal was proved right and this child was a girl... there was no telling what he would do. After what felt like an eternity to Ambur, listening to her daughter's sobs of pain, footsteps raced through the halls outside, and she sighed with relief when Quelin led Vinatos into the room- only to immediately tense when Maximus followed.

Vinatos immediately helped Crystal to the bed, taking her from Ambur, while Ambur's eyes shot to her husband's. How had Maximus found out so soon?!

Quelin kept his gaze on hers as he spoke. "When I went to fetch Vinatos, one of the guards asked me where I was going in such a hurry. I had to tell him or he would not have let me pass. The loyal guard must have told our 'king' of Crystal's labor."

Ambur clenched her teeth, but nodded. They could say nothing else with Maximus in the room. He was pacing back and forth, running his hands through his black hair in agitation as Vinatos got Crystal laying down as comfortably as possible, before turning to face Maximus.

"I need privacy to examine the princess, your majesty. For the sake of her modesty," Here he gave Quelin an apologetic look, "And given her tender age, I think it best if you and Lord Quelin leave."

Maximus grunted something unintelligible, but nodded. Thenm to the surprise of all present, he took Ambur's arm, leading her from Crystal's room too, plainly expecting Quelin to follow. Vinatos went to protest that Crystal's _mother_  did not need to leave, but a pained cry from Crystal drew his attention back to her.

Once Quelin joined Maximus and Ambur outside, the 'king' closed the door, leaving the three of them standing in silence. Ambur moved to go back into the bedroom. Maximus stood in front of the door, barring her way.

Ambur clenched her teeth. "Excuse me, your _Majesty_. I think I should be at my daughter's side while she gives birth."

Maximus shook his head. "Mm-mm. No, Aunt. I would rather not have an emotional woman potentially get in Vinatos' way. He is the healer here, and he asked us all to leave, so we will stay out until my son is born."

Quelin and Ambur exchanged glances. Vinatos had _not_  said that, but they knew Maximus well enough to know that he wouldn't let anyone argue with his version of the facts. He'd always been that way, since childhood.

Time passed, with Crystal's cries of pain being their only way of marking it. Quelin and Ambur flinched each time they heard Crystal's screams through the closed door. Maximus seemed utterly detached, not reacting at all.

Some hours into Crystal's labor, after they'd all taken turns pacing the narrow hallway in silence, Crystal's cries intensified, and she became delirious with pain, or so the listeners assumed, because in turn, she called out for her parents, making them both glare in Maximus' direction, and for Medusa. Maximus had scowled at that, and Ambur had leapt in quickly, pointing out that the pains of labor often caused delirium and made the expectant mother unaware of her words. Maximus' only reply was a huff, but at least he hadn't barged in there and made things worse.

He seemed to be getting more and more anxious though, as the hours went by, pacing faster, muttering nonsense to himself. "What's taking so long?! Where's my son?!" He burst out at one point.

This coincided with a particularly shrill scream from Crystal, followed by the unmistakeable reedy wail of an infant.

All three of them froze, staring at the door in anticipation. Quelin grasped Maximus' shoulder to prevent him barging straight in.

A few minutes later, Vinatos opened the door, a gentle smile on his face. Quelin and Ambur both sagged with relief- the healer would not be so calm if anything was wrong with mother or child.

Maximus yanked free of Quelin's grip and walked into the room without waiting to be told anything. Crystal- pale, sweaty and exhausted, lay on the bed, half sitting up, propped up by pillows. An absolutely tiny bundle in a white blanket lay nestled in her arms. She was smiling tenderly down at it, not even looking up at Maximus' approach until he spoke, keeping his voice quiet, not wanting to startle the newborn. "My son..."

He moved over and peered down at the baby, smiling in wonder at the blondish downy hair on the tiny head, and the delicacy of the baby's features- almost elfin-like, he thought. He met Crystal's eyes. "Well, he certainly took his time making an appearance, didn't he?" His tone was teasing, but to his surprise, Crystal tensed, hunching forward slightly, shielding his son from his view. Her blue eyes met his, showing a fierceness he'd not seen in her before, as she held the baby more securely against her.

Her lack of enthusiasm for their son was annoying Maximus, and a chill of dread was stealing over him. Why wouldn't she show him his son?

Vinatos must have re-entered the room without him knowing, because he was suddenly at Maximus' side, a hand firmly on his shoulder. He swallowed hard, looking at the healer. "Vinatos, is all well with my son?" His heart pounded- he'd never forgive Crystal if she'd somehow given birth to a defective child...

Vinatos spoke calmly, but clearly. "It is not a son, your Majesty. You and Princess Crystal have a lovely, healthy daughter."

Maximus' blood ran cold. He stared at Crystal and that _thing_  she held in disbelief. How could she do this? All he'd asked for was a son, now she'd decided to give him a useless _daughter_?! He took a menacing step toward the bed, his vision hazing red with rage, but Vinatos' hand on his shoulder tightened.

"Princess Crystal and the child need rest, my king. You can introduce yourself to your daughter later."

"Yes.... I'll certainly do that." He let his eyes hold Crystal's, silently letting her know _exactly_  how furious he was that she'd failed him in this way, before turning and storming from the room, nearly knocking Quelin to the ground as he did so. He stalked away, seething. A _daughter_?! What use did he have for that, exactly? How would that help secure his throne? "I asked her for one thing, ONE THING. A son. She couldn't even do _that_  right." Maximus scowled as he made his way to his own rooms. "Well, if she thinks I'm letting her keep that thing, she can think again. This family doesn't need a baby _girl_ , thank you very much. It'll be gone soon enough," he nodded to himself, "And then we can try again, and have a boy this time. Then there'll be no more trouble. We don't need a daughter, Crystal will understand. It has to be a son. And I don't need two heirs. The girl has to go. It's for the best." Alone with his thoughts, he began thinking of how he could dispose of this annoyance of an infant daughter without arousing suspicion. It was nothing personal, of course. He just had to make room for the son he needed. The girl was a waste of space and resources, so she had to be dealt with, for his future son's sake. There was nothing wrong with that, was there?

Crystal, meanwhile, was lounging back on the pillows, feeling more bone-tired and sore than she ever had in her life, but oddly at peace. Vinatos had just left, after ensuring she and the baby were well, and her parents were taking it in turns to hold and coo over their new granddaughter. She smiled blissfully as Ambur handed her baby girl back to her, helping her to start nursing her daughter. She'd seen Maximus' anger as he left, of course, but him being angry with _her_  didn't seem to matter as much anymore. She snuggled the baby close to her as she fed, marveling at how tiny and perfect her daughter was, and the powerful wave of love and protectiveness that swamped her whenever she even looked at her daughter.

Crystal sighed contentedly as the baby continued to feed, and her parents smiled at her warmly. Without Maximus nearby, and with the celebration of this new life, things suddenly didn't seem so bad.

"She looks just like you did," Quelin stated softly. "What's her name?"

Crystal stared down at her daughter, thinking for a moment before replying. She spoke in a low tone, so only Quelin and Ambur could hear. "Luna Amaquelin." Then, more loudly, in case anyone was listening in: "Luna. To honor our home. And... Boltagon, I suppose. Maximus will want his name in there." 'For now,' she mouthed at her parents, who nodded. One thing Crystal was certain of- for now, Luna would be known as Maximus' child. But as soon as Black Bolt returned and the normal order of things was restored, all people would know of this precious baby was that she was Crystal's, and had her mother's family name.

"Luna Amaquelin," she murmured softly, to the baby. "You're mine, my baby girl, and I love you more than anything. I'll never let anyone hurt you."

Luna soon finished feeding, and Crystal, drowsy now, was dimly aware of Ambur taking her and settling her in the bassinet next to the bed, before encouraging Crystal to lie down and sleep for a while, saying she would need the rest, and that she would stay to keep an eye on Luna until Crystal woke.

Too tired to argue, Crystal let her heavy eyelids close, hoping her mother _would_  wake her if Luna needed her.

Her last conscious thoughts before falling asleep were a desperate urge to protect Luna, and a silent vow to herself that she'd allow Maximus to do as he pleased to her- as long as he never harmed her daughter in any way. She'd put up with anything for her daughter's sake... And she would kill Maximus if he ever even _thought_  of hurting her baby.

 

_**To be continued...** _

 


	5. Chapter 5

Maximus stormed into his own private rooms, slamming the door in frustration, scowling. Since Crystal had given birth to that _thing_ , news of the 'new princess' had spread like wildfire throughout Attilan, and congratulations were pouring in; the people were glad that the child had been born healthy and strong. He had no idea who had started spreading the 'good' news around, but it didn't matter- now that the brat's existence was publicly known and being celebrated, there was no way he could arrange an 'accident' for the infant, as far too many questions would be asked. He slammed his fist into the wall, seething inwardly. He was now backed into a corner, forced to feign happiness at having a daughter he didn't want or need.

To make matters worse, Crystal had been welcoming a constant stream of visitors over the last few days- nobles who all wanted to see the baby, so he had not been able to have much time alone with her, to show her how angry and disappointed he was at her failure to give him a son. During the nights, Marista had been staying in Crystal's rooms to help with the brat's night feeds, so he hadn't been able to resume trying for a son, either. He'd whispered promises of what was to come as soon as he got her alone though, feeling pleased as fear rose in her eyes. She hadn't forgotten her place, at least- that was good.

The one thing he _had_  been able to do was be rid of Quelin and Ambur. They had remained in the palace for two days after the child's birth, insisting they be allowed to spend time with their daughter and new granddaughter, but after that, he'd ordered them to leave, so Crystal could learn to care for Luna on her own. He inhaled deeply as he remembered something: today the last members of the royal court would come to meet Luna, and then- hopefully- they would be let alone and he could deal with Crystal as she deserved. He just wished there was a way to be rid of the infant without causing his people to revolt against him...

His eyes gleamed as an idea occurred to him. The last generations of the royal family- his and Crystal's generation- had been put through Terrigenesis as infants. Black Bolt and Medusa had not allowed it with their son Ahura, however. Maximus grinned. He would present the idea as a return to tradition, to honor his late father's memory: Luna would be put into the Terrigen Mists, to unlock her full potential. He could persuade the Genetic Council, he knew that, and tonight he would remind Crystal of her place, so she wouldn't have the strength to argue when he made the announcement tomorrow. Luna would go straight into the Mists afterwards, and either she would become something he could use, or she would become something useless or extremely dangerous, in which case the Council would surely take her away, removing the problem of her existence and leaving room for the son Maximus wanted. He laughed quietly the entire way to the Council's meeting room, already knowing he would win the discussion about Luna's suitability for Terrigenesis. That would take a few hours. And then, later tonight or tomorrow morning, Crystal would be told the good news, and (he hoped) respond in a way that would give him grounds to vent his frustrations and teach her another 'lesson' about obedience...

 

* * *

 

Gorgon was scowling in frustration as he waited for his eyes to recover from the flash of Lockjaw's teleport, then stomped through the dense woods that concealed his family's current dwelling from the humans, followed by Lockjaw, who was happily oblivious as always, having no idea this mission, like all the others, had failed. Shoving branches and undergrowth out of his way, Gorgon shook rain from his eyes as he approached the hidden building, muttering to himself. "Six months we've been hiding out here, living in the woods like _savages_ , trying to locate all our kin and make contact with our home. All because of that conniving little _snake_  Maximus." He shoved the door open and stomped inside, letting it slam shut behind him as soon as Lockjaw followed, nodding a terse greeting to his cousins Karnak and Triton.

Karnak eyed him shrewdly. "I take it you found nothing."

Gorgon shook his head, grimacing. "It doesn't make any sense!" His fists clenched. "The whole family fled Attilan and was scattered. How is it that in half a year, we've found everyone but Crystal?!"

"The human world is a huge place, Gorgon, and Crystalia doesn't stand out the way we do." Karnak exhaled heavily. "We just have to keep searching. We _will_  find her."

Footsteps sounded and a tall figure appeared in the doorway that led to the next room. Karnak, Triton and Gorgon bowed instinctively. Black Bolt, their king-in-exile, waved off their greetings, watching Gorgon with narrowed eyes.

Gorgon hung his head, ashamed at not having better news to report to his king. "I searched the whole village, just as we've looked in all the others nearby. There was no sign of Crystal."

Black Bolt's shoulders slumped, worry for his little sister-in-law etched clearly on his face. This world was not kind to Inhumans, and if they did not find Crystal soon... he feared what condition she might be in when they _did_  locate her.

Karnak spoke as calmly as ever, tone detached and emotionless. "I think perhaps it is time we considered expanding our search to larger gatherings of humans. I am well aware that going into a human city increases our chances of being discovered, but if Crystalia is alone in a place that size..."

Medusa, Black Bolt's wife and Queen, and Crystal's elder sister, had emerged from the second room in time to hear that, her face creasing with despair. She held the hand of her son, seven-year-old Ahura, who was looking at his gathered family, puzzled.

"You didn't find Aunt Crystal?" His small voice was sad, wrenching at all their hearts. "I miss her."

Medusa embraced her son to comfort him. "We all miss her, sweetheart. But we will find her soon." When Ahura's face was buried in her shoulder, she glanced up at her husband and cousins, her bleak expression belying her words. After six months... how did they even know for sure if Crystal was alive?

A dark mood fell over the exiled royals for the remainder of that day, though they tried to keep their conversation light-hearted for Ahura's sake. Their original plan had been to wait until they were all reunited before returning to Attilan and moving against Maximus, but how long should they wait? And what might be happening to their people in the meantime?

None of them would ever say it aloud, but they had responsibilities to the people of Attilan. That could not be ignored indefinitely for the sake of one missing girl, family or not, painful as it was. At some point, they would _have_  to leave the search for Crystal and return to free their people from Maximus' rule.

Day wore into night, with no-one speaking much. Triton had wearily voiced the possibility that Crystal for some reason did not _want_  to be found, which had led to a heated argument (carried out in lowered voices so Ahura did not hear them fighting). Eventually, they all retired, heavy-hearted.

The following morning, little Ahura was the first to wake, closely followed by Lockjaw. The young prince amused himself by clambering onto Lockjaw's back and urging the dog to take him outside, watching the sunrise- something they never saw at home in Attilan. He began talking to the massive canine, while waiting for the adults to wake.

"I like it here." Ahura said softly. "It's really big, lots of places to play, and Mama and Papa have lots of time to play with me. But everyone's sad. I think they miss home. And Aunt Crystal isn't here."

Lockjaw tilted his head to one side, as if listening.

Ahura's lip jutted out. "I miss Crystal. She's more fun to play with than Gorgon, Karnak and Triton."

Lockjaw abruptly got up from his lying-down position, causing Ahura to tumble to the floor. The small boy scrambled up, giggling. "What did you do that for?"

Lockjaw's antenna began to glow, and in an instant, he was gone.

Ahura looked around for a second. Did Lockjaw want to play hide-and-seek? He wasn't allowed to go out of sight of the house...

"WOOF!" A loud bark preceded the flash of light as Lockjaw returned, tail wagging madly. Ahura stared in shock for a second, then a huge grin spread over his face. "Aunt Crystal!" He ran forward to hug her, pulling back when she winced, then frowning when he looked at her clearly.

Aunt Crystal's face was bruised near her left eye and her lip was swollen and bleeding. She looked tired and sad, had obviously been crying, and- strangest of all- she had a _baby_  in her arms.

Ahura's jaw dropped. "Aunt Crystal? What happened to you? Where have you been? Where did you get a baby from?"

"Ahura?" Crystal's voice was low, and she looked like she couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Where...?"

The door of the Inhumans' house slammed open, making both of them jump. Lockjaw leapt to his feet, tail once more wagging frantically, as he raced towards Black Bolt, clearly expecting praise for having found Crystal.

The king of the Inhumans stared at Crystal in utter shock. She was so thin and drawn, and had clearly been beaten, judging by her facial injuries. And she held a tiny baby in her arms... Black Bolt was half convinced he was dreaming, especially when Crystal flinched back after he made a sudden move towards her. He had only meant to embrace her, but she seemed skittish, afraid... of what?

Meeting her eyes, he saw something of pain and fear in them, before she ducked her head, refusing to make eye contact.

They stood as they were for a moment, neither knowing what to do or say. Ahura, unnerved by Crystal's reticence, moved towards his father, seeking reassurance.

The baby began to cry, loudly enough to wake the rest of the family. Black Bolt could hear them moving around inside, wondering what was going on, no doubt. Crystal's only reaction was to rock the baby, soothing him/her/it.

It quieted almost at once when it had Crystal's attention, just as Ahura had in his infancy when he'd gotten his parents' attention--

Black Bolt stared in renewed shock as realization dawned. Was this child _Crystal's_? But she was little more than a child herself, at eighteen...

What in Randac's name had _happened_?!

 

_**To be continued...** _

 


	6. Chapter 6

Crystal cringed away from the barrage of questions her cousins were all-but-shouting at her. They'd all come running outside when Luna's crying was heard, and there had been a stunned silence, then they'd all started talking at once. She had no chance of getting a word in edgewise, and her heart was pounding a mile a minute because Gorgon in particular seemed to be so _angry_. She knew, deep down, that he would never hurt her, but nonetheless, she was scared. She had thought Maximus harmless, once. If Gorgon got angry enough, who knew what he might do? She hunched forward slightly, shielding Luna from the noise, edging as far away as she could.

She felt eyes on her and looked up quickly, uneasy. Black Bolt was watching her, his eyes narrowed. She gulped. He'd seemed displeased when Lockjaw had brought her and Luna there... Her cousins and sister were still debating heatedly, barking questions at her, but she couldn't make out their words anymore. Luna began squirming in her arms and stars danced in front of Crystal's eyes. She realized she was hyperventilating, but couldn't stop, couldn't calm down. Everything spun, and then faded to grey. She clutched at the bundle she could still feel in her arms. _Luna!_

Everything went black.

 

* * *

 

Crystal opened her eyes slowly. Her head was throbbing and her mouth was dry. She sat up, pushing the blankets off herself then froze, baffled. _Blankets? Why...?_  She was lying on a bed, and for a few seconds thought she'd dreamed the encounter with Lockjaw and her family.

"Crystal. You're awake."

Crystal's head shot round, abstractedly noting that this wasn't her room, so she wasn't still in Attilan. "Medusa?" _So Lockjaw did bring us to safety._  Her voice was groggy. "What happened?"

Her sister sat on a chair beside the bed, her hair writhing anxiously around her. "You seemed to be having a panic attack." Her voice was gentle, reassuring. "You fainted, in the end. Black Bolt brought you inside to rest." There was a pause. Medusa spoke slowly. "When Lockjaw found you, you were holding a baby-"

"Luna!" Crystal leapt to her feet, glancing round the room wildly, suddenly realizing Luna wasn't in her arms anymore, and feeling sick. "Where is she?!" She and Medusa were the room's only occupants.

Medusa put a hand lightly on her arm. "Crystal, you need to calm down. _Breathe._  You'll faint again."

At that moment, Crystal didn't care. She pushed Medusa's hand away. "What have you done with her?" She sounded hostile, but couldn't stop herself. " _Where is my daughter?_ "

Medusa froze, looking completely stunned, her face pale. "Your _daughter_?!" She shook her head, trying to grasp this. Blackagar had suspected, but she hadn't truly believed it. Her _eighteen year old_ _sister,_ who had, before their world went to hell, been preparing for her Terrigenesis, now had a baby. Crystal, not yet a full adult in the eyes of their people, was a _mother_.

It felt ridiculous, impossible. It had only been six months! Alright, that was more than enough time for a pure Inhuman child to be conceived and born, but they'd all been on Earth this past half year...

Crystal was breathing rapidly, moving towards the door, her face determined. Medusa went to stop her.

"Move! I need to find my baby." Crystal's fists were clenched, her eyes glassy, as if she still weren't fully in reality, not thinking straight.

To Medusa's relief, Black Bolt slipped in, the little one in his arms. He silently handed the child to Medusa, saying volumes with his eyes, then, giving Crystal a worried glance, left the room again. Medusa knew he'd keep their cousins away while she tried to get some answers from her sister.

Crystal had gone rigid when Black Bolt entered the room, her eyes fixed on him. She didn't appear to relax at all until he'd gone, nd then her gaze was utterly locked on the baby that Medusa held.

Medusa half wanted to tell Crystal to sit down before she gave her the tiny baby- she still looked so pale!- but, she reminded herself sharply, this was Crystal's daughter, not hers. She passed the child to her sister, and almost instantly, Crystal seemed to relax, holding the baby protectively, apparently reassured now she knew her child was safe.

Medusa sat down beside her, watching her embrace her baby, unable to suppress a smile despite her mixed feelings. "What's her name?"

"Luna Amaquelin." Crystal replied without taking her eyes from her daughter's face.

Medusa's brows rose. _Amaquelin? So no mention of the child's father._.. She took a deep breath. "Crystal.... We- _I_  need to know what happened. It's been six months since we all were cast out of Attilan, and we've searched everywhere for you. Now..." She gestured at Crystal's bruised face, and baby Luna, helplessly. "Where have you been? How did this..." It still felt like some bizarre dream.

Crystal blinked at her a few times. "Six months since _we_  were cast from Attilan?" There was a pause, then, abruptly, Crystal was laughing bitterly. It soon devolved into sobs- heart wrenching, almost hysterical sobs. "Well," she finally managed to say, "That at least explains why no-one came to stop Maximus from.... from...." She gazed down at Luna, her face crumpled, and she dissolved into a bout of weeping.

Medusa's blood turned to ice as the implications of her little sister's words sank in. _Maximus?!_

Blackagar, who must have been standing within earshot of the room, abruptly appeared in the doorway, gripping the doorframe for support, face ashen, horror written all over his expression. He had to have heard that.

Medusa locked eyes with her husband as she moved to embrace her sobbing sister, alternating between seething hate for Maximus, and heartbreak and guilt for having failed her own sister so badly, abandoning her to be held captive, beaten, raped.... Bile churned in Medusa's stomach as she watched Crystal struggle to control herself so she could whisper to the baby. How could she possibly love that child, given how Luna had come to be?!

Black Bolt sagged against the wall, knees buckling as what he'd heard sank in. He wasn't sure which emotion was stronger as he gazed in at his little sister-in-law with her baby. Grief? Rage? Hatred? Horror? In that moment, though, he was certain of one thing. Maximus had to pay. There was no punishment severe enough for the so-called 'man' who would rape their eighteen-year-old cousin.

Knowing that his cousins, who waited outside the house, would want some answers, he managed to make himself move. Medusa needed to stay at Crystal's side for now, which meant he would have to write down what had happened for Gorgon, Karnak and Triton to see- and just pray Ahura didn't hear any of the fallout when their anger at Maximus surfaced. Yet, right now, he didn't want to face them and struggle to keep them calm, when all he _wanted_ to do was vent his rage at Maximus' monstrous behaviour and destroy something.

How could someone of his own flesh and blood have  _done_ this?! Crystal had not even been through Terrigenesis yet, she was still a child herself, far too young to have had one! And the bruising he had seen on her, and her obvious fear if he or their cousins came too close... she'd never shown such a thing before. His blood boiled as he imagined what Maximus could have done to induce such fear in her.

His fists clenched, and he could feel his power building in response to his anger. It took several minutes for him to will himself to be calm. Then he rapidly scrawled a note, which he handed to Triton as he brushed past his cousins. He needed to be away from them, from everyone, before his temper got the better of him and he took his rage out on someone who didn't deserve it. He marched into the jungle, not thinking of where he was going.

He needed to think about how to handle this. Maximus by rights had earned execution, if not for his treason, then for assaulting Crystal. But how could he _kill_  his own brother? Yet, given what Maximus had done, abusing an adolescent in this way, his own cousin.... did he truly deserve to live?

 

* * *

 

After crying what felt like an ocean's worth of tears, Crystal managed to take several deep gulping breaths and calm down. Luna had fallen asleep in her arms. Medusa sat silently next to her, holding her close, stroking her hair like she had when Crystal had been a child.

Crystal's eyes felt sore and heavy, but she struggled to conjure a smile. "Sorry for falling apart like that, I just...."

Medusa shook her head, not meeting her eyes. "You needed to let it out." Her voice was choked. She was staring at the floor. "Crystal, I'm so sorry-"

"WHAT?!" Gorgon's bellow was loud enough to shake the windows. "HE DID _WHAT?!_  The child is MAXIMUS'?! WHO IN RANDAC'S NAME DOES HE THINK HE IS?!"

Crystal flinched as she heard his hooved feet coming thundering into the house. His words weren't really registering, only his obvious rage, and the fact that he was storming towards her. Was he angry that Luna existed, that she'd been brought here? Of course, he wouldn't want Maximus' child anywhere near him... but Luna was Crystal's daughter too! Didn't Gorgon care?

Apparently not, as he barged into the room, straight past Medusa, bearing down on Crystal, his shadow covering her- and Luna.

The baby startled awake and began to cry. Just like she had when Maximus had come too close to Crystal, his hands raised...

Memories surfaced in Crystal's mind, blurring past and present; an angry man looming over her, shouting, fists clenched, and that, coupled with Luna's wails, had her shaking with adrenaline.

Her heart pounded loudly in her ears. She had to protect her daughter, and she would _not_  be hit again! She had to get herself and her child out of danger, _now_. Holding Luna as securely as she could, she raced for the window, shoved it open, swung herself onto the sill, braced herself, and jumped down, racing off into the woods seconds later, only aware of a need to get somewhere safe and stay there.

She never heard the voices calling after her.

 

_**To be continued...** _

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to Iviana_Boltagon, for all her help with this chapter!

Crystal wasn't sure how long she ran before her legs gave out from under her. Luna was screaming by that time and Crystal rocked her, trying desperately to calm her while her mind whirled in blanks and colours. After all this time she had finally found her family and then... she shuddered, remembering the hatred on Gorgon's face . Would he have hurt Luna just because she was Maximus'?

A twig snapped and she glanced up. Black Bolt stood several feet away. Alone. Looking so much like Maximus that she nearly vomited from sheer fear.

Slowly he knelt on the ground, then sat cross-legged. He glanced away and then looked back at her and gestured at himself and nodded. After a pause he shook his head. Crystal licked her lips and Luna flailed in her arms.

"Are you asking if it's okay for you to be here?" Her voice shook, but she couldn't stop it.

A nod.

The forest pressed in around her, seeming so thick and forbidding that she shuddered. Eventually she nodded. She rocked Luna until the baby settled, aware, in her peripheral vision, of Black Bolt moving closer, incredibly slowly, keeping his expression gentle and his body language as non-threatening as possible.

It didn't keep her from tensing when he was seated next to her, though she tried to hide it.

He ignored her reaction, instead lifting a hand, infinitely slowly, to caress Luna's downy blonde hair, then run a finger down her cheek, smiling when the baby cooed.

He nodded at her and touched Crystal's shoulder. She flinched and he pulled back. He gestured to the baby and Crystal slowly handed her over.

"Maximus wanted to kill her. Because she's a girl." She shuddered. "He was going to put her into the Mists today. Lockjaw came and got us just in time."

Black Bolt's jaw clenched, anger flashing in his eyes. Crystal went rigid, a conditioned response to anger after living with Maximus for half a year. Black Bolt inhaled deeply through his nose, and his face went blank. Looking thoughtful for a second, he made an obviously exaggerated angry face, nodded towards Crystal, shook his head, then relaxed his features, smiling softly.

"You're.... not angry with me?"

Black Bolt shook his head then kissed Luna's tiny head and handed her back to Crystal. He pulled in a deep breath and pointed at the moon. Keeping his eyes on Crystal's, he drew a line over her throat.

"You're going to kill Maximus?"

He gestured at her, and nodded then shook his head.

"Do I want you to kill Maximus?" Crystal bit her lip, thinking. Then she shook her head slowly. "No. I don't want anyone to die. I just want to be safe."

Black Bolt nodded. He gestured back to where they had come from and laid his hand against his head and wiggled his fingers. Medusa. He turned his hand outward and placed two fingers against his palm. Gorgon. Two hands brushing around his eyes induciated Karnak, and flapping his hands at his neck was Triton. He tilted his head and looked questioningly at her.

Crystal shuddered. "Gorgon is angry."

He touched her shoulder and Luna's head and shook his head.

She ducked her head. "He was furious. I won't let Luna get hurt."

Black Bolt shook his head again and gestured at the moon.

Crystal understood what he meant but she still hesitated. The memory of Gorgon looming over her, shouting, was still very vivid. "You're sure it's only Maximus he's angry with? Not Luna because she's... because Maximus is her...." She couldn't even say it. A lump rose in her throat and tears formed in her eyes.

Black Bolt shook his head firmly.

Crystal tried to take a deep breath. "Ok, that's... that's..." Her voice faltered, a sob made its way from her throat, and for the first time in six months, she let herself cry.

Black Bolt slowly put a hand on her shoulder and she lened against him. She waa safe. Luna was safe. And at that moment it was all that mattered. She let herself cry it out, relying on her King's support.

 

* * *

 

Maximus stared into the flames, a wine glass clutched tightly in one hand. His grip was so tight that his knuckles were white. Crystal and the child were gone. That meant Black Bolt and the others would soon return.

And without Crystal as a hostage, he had little chance of preventing his brother's reclaiming the throne. He swallowed another huge gulp of his drink, then threw the glass at the wall, where it shattered. _Why_  had Crystal done this? Why couldn't she just have accepted her place and not made a fuss? Now, because of her, he would lose his rightful place as king!

And the child... _his_  child... he may have wanted to get rid of it but he had to have a son to replace it first. Now his brother would kill the brat and all his claims to the throne would be lost. His face contorted with anger and despair. How long did he have, days, hours?

A loud crash outside, followed by raised voices and mixed cries of fear and relief, and people calling Black Bolt's name, answered that for him. He tensed, scowling. Black Bolt had moved against him _already_? An earthquake, no doubt caused by Gorgon, shook the entire palace. Triton's and Karnak's voices became discernible amidst the shouting. Maximus' heart rate increased. He had to get out of here, they would kill him! His mind raced, thinking of ways out of this. Playing the witless madman might work, though he hated doing that... He tensed, and a twisted grin spread over his face. His sainted brother wouldn't bring Crystal back here, he'd consider her too frail for a fight, especially considering she'd recently given birth. And there was no _way_  that Black Bolt's little son Ahura would be brought here for this confrontation- they would have been left somewhere safe, and most likely unguarded. If he could get to them...

 _Eldrac_. He raced from the room, tearing towards the sentient door, reaching out with his powers. as he approached. He heard the doors to the throne room shatter as he reached Eldrac, commanding him to send him to Crystal. If he couldn't do anything else, he would make her pay for costing him his kingdom.

He all but dived into the portal made by Eldrac, nearly losing his balance when his feet hit solid ground seconds later. Blinking in the sunlight, he tried to get his bearings- and smirked.

Crystal sat outside a dilapidated old cabin, _smiling_ , already looking far brighter and more relaxed than he'd seen her for months. Her arm was round little Ahura, and the small boy was holding the baby, with Crystal's support. They chattered away happily.

Maximus grinned wolfishly as he stalked towards them, unseen.

 

_**To be continued...** _

 

 

 

 


End file.
